


Tales of the Sky

by Scathach



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their first meeting onwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt table from the 5-times community over at LiveJournal.

_sunshine_

The sun is shining bright on the playground the first time they meet. It's not a proper meeting, though, Roxas simply noticed the laughing brunet playing by the swings and he's immediately mesmerized by how energetic the kid is. He's running, jumping, screaming and laughing all at once, and he seems to glow as much as the sun.

Roxas isn't a sociable kid, so he just gets closer to the other trying his best not to be noticed. Sitting behind a bush, he spends the rest of the afternoon staring at him, memorizing every detail he can see from where he's hiding. If there is one thing Roxas thinks he won't be able to ever forget, it's the kid's amazing blue eyes.

He's sad when he sees the brunet leave the playground, but as he gets up from his hiding spot and realizes how much his legs ache, Roxas closes his eyes and wishes this won't be their only meeting.

_rain_

Roxas curses under his breath as he checks his phone for the third time in five minutes and realizes how late his brother is. It's raining way too much, and his clothes are soaked enough it feels like they're glued to his skin, making him feel even more wet and cold than he already is. He tries to adjust his hoodie, but the thing is practically one with his hair right now, and all he accomplishes is to look even more like a drowned cat.

He wants to curse louder when a guy almost runs into him, but before the words can leave his mouth something hits him, knocking him down and falling on top of him. It's a guy with a mop of wet brown hair, and as much as Roxas wants to yell at him every profanity he knows, his throat dries up completely the instant the other gets up, helping him do the same. Those bright blue eyes staring at him remind him of sun and laughter, and all he can do now is whisper "It's you.".

While he tries to regain control of his body, which refuses to move a single inch from where he's standing, he hears someone shout "Sora!" from somewhere behind him, and the guy, Sora, runs away after smiling apologetically at him.

Repeating the name in his mind in an infinite loop, Roxas is suddenly glad his brother is late picking him up.

_snow_

The snow is slowly gathering on the ground, but all Roxas can do is keep looking at the sky, excited at seeing for the first time in his life the tiny delicate snowflakes fall one after the other. Snow was more than rare in Twilight Town, so he stands there in the school's garden as the cold air makes his cheeks turn red.

"Roxas! You're going to get sick!" Sora comes running and tackles him, worried expression on his face. Roxas just huffs, not minding at all the closeness. "Seriously, you can't stay out like this." He finds himself with a scarf around his neck, and as he turns to face his friend he finds himself remembering the first day of high school, no more than a few months before, when he found out he was in the same class as Sora.

"Do you mind explaining me how we're going to go back inside now that you wrapped me in your scarf? Your scarf you're still wearing as well?" Sora smiles and Roxas' cheeks get a little bit more red. "We'll just have to stay really close!"

_fog_

They're walking home from school, and the fog all around them is so thick they have trouble seeing each other, much less the street the street they're walking on. Roxas thinks that it's the perfect chance for what he wants to tell Sora, because he would get too embarrassed if Sora was staring at him with his big blue eyes, and he doesn't want to screw this up. So he grabs Sora's hand and keeps walking "Hey, Sora..." "Yes?" "I wanted to tell you something."

It's probably the serious tone that makes Sora stop walking, almost making him fall because of their intertwined hands, and suddenly Roxas is afraid of how all this will end. Whatever Sora's reply will, he knows that their friendship won't suffer from it, but it might still hurt.

"I... I really like you, Sora. Would you go out with me on a proper date?" He stares expectantly at Sora, fog making it hard to understand what the other boy might be thinking.

"Geez, Roxas, you had me scared there. I thought you were going to give me bad news or something." Sora holds his hand a little tighter now. "Of course I would like to go out with you!"

_overcast_

Roxas is nervous. Really, really nervous. He adjusts the collar of his shirt for what might have been the tenth time in the last minute, causing his brother to huff at him in frustration from his side. "Roxas, seriously, relax." He gives him an incredulous look and then looks up at the sky. "You can't tell me I'm not supposed to be nervous on this day."

The sky is completely hidden by the clouds, which makes him even more nervous. He really wanted today to be sunny, like the day he first saw Sora on that playground, many years ago. He looks down to make sure his tie is perfectly in place and then sneaks a glace behind him when he hears steps coming closer. Roxas' breath catches in his throat when he sees Sora coming towards him, wearing a white suit that matches his own and looking even more nervous than him.

The ceremony proceeds without a hitch, and by the end neither Roxas or Sora are nervous anymore. They exchange vows and wear their rings, smiling at each other.

"I do."

"I do."


End file.
